The Mirror
by Miss.Meiks
Summary: The mirror, did not much care for the blonde seated in front of it. Not today anyways.


**Disclaimer: **Wicked and all of its characters belong to Gregory Maguire and L. F. Baum. I claim nothing. Save for possibly the mirror.

-----:-----

Generally, the mirror that adjoined Galinda's dresser loved attention. It had absolutely no problem having the pretty little blonde sit in front of it for hours. In fact it normally adored the long afternoons spent with the girl idly whiling away the time until evening, when she would most often leave for a night on the town. The useful piece of furniture enjoyed seeing how the blonde would change slowly over the span of a few hours from your typical above average college beauty to a brilliantly stunning night life socialite.

Today however, the mirror didn't much care for the blonde sitting before it. That is, it was much more concerned with the angry green faced girl behind said blonde. With good reason as well, because in precisely 7.42 minutes that green face would be the cause of the mirror's shattering.

"I mean REALLY Elphie, there must be someone you like. _Everyone_ like _some_one," Galinda pried, absentmindedly pulling a brush through her hair.

Elphaba held her tongue, dark eyes flitting briefly up from the yellowed pages that hid half of the girl's face for only a moment. She looked up only long enough to glare at the mirror her roommate sat perched before, in effect glaring at said roommate even though the blonde's back was to her. With a dismissive grunt her attention returned to the book balanced on her knees. Not being one to give up easily, and not wanting to drop the subject yet anyways, Galinda watched the green girl through the mirror. She let the silent stew for a moment, waiting expectantly for a real answer before gently cooing "Elphie. . ."

The reading girl didn't even dignify her with a response of any kind that time, although a single dark eyebrow arched downwards to show her displeasure. Galinda sighed softly to herself, pulling the brush through her locks a couple of more times to distract herself. Still not able to be deterred the blonde tried again. And Again Elphaba did nothing but shoot a dark glare over the top of her book. The green girl vaguely wondered whether her roommate simply didn't get the hint that she didn't want to talk, or was blatantly ignoring the hint at the risk of her own health. At this the blonde contained herself no longer and harrumphed loudly in what Elphie considered a typical princess fashion.

The air in the room thickened in the seconds between the popular girl's huff and her next words. It was a rather unpleasant feeling, easily likened to what it feels like when it became unbearably muggy during the summer months, except without the extra moisture. The air just seemed heavy with anticipation instead of water, and not a good anticipation either. This was a fact that the mirror neither liked nor appreciated, though it said nothing. The girls didn't seem to notice either way.

"Miss Elphaba," the girl before the mirror half barked, still watching her less than conversational roomie though the mirror. She wasn't given the chance to say whatever she was planning to though because before her mouth even began to form the words of another sentence she was cut off.

"No one _Miss Galinda_," Elphaba spat her roommate's name, "I don't like _anyone_!"

At the exact moment the young witch's magical prowess decided to get away from her. The heavy air in the room weighted down even more for a millisecond, just long enough for both girls to realize, and for a shudder to run down Galinda's spine. Then a deafening _CRACK_ filled the room. It was one of those noises that commanded silence after it was issued, and in accordance the room fell into a deeper than usual silence, the heaviness of the air gone, although it had merely been replaced by a tension from the shattering noise.

Galinda stared blankly at her mirror; cracks ran through the reflective surface although it remained for the most part intact. That is, even though the mirror would never show a single image again, every piece remained in its frame. Elphaba unconsciously held her breath, knowing she was the reason the mirror broke, waiting for Galinda to say something. Or at least move, or gasp or do something. _Anything_.

The blonde's eyes shifted a bit, a zillion reflected Galindas mimicking her, although they all seemed to look in different direction because of the shattering. With a shallow breath the girl barely managed to squeak out the words, "Not anyone?"

Her lack of voice was partially in fear that the mirror's shattering could have actually been directed at her, and that she could be the one shattered into innumerable pieces (well that wasn't entirely true, she could count how many pieces there were if she really wanted to). It was also partially because of the heavy tension in the room. Mostly though, it was just shock that her favorite piece of furniture and way to waste time was now no more.

"No Galinda," the green girl returned, standing from where she'd been seated on her bed and marking her page before closing her book, "Not anyone." The green girl moved to the door and opened it silence. Apart the girls voices the room had remained unnaturally silent, a spell that was only broken when Elphaba quietly clicked the door shut behind her. As it shut a single sliver of glass fell from the mirror and landed on the vanity's table top before the single remaining inhabitant of the room, who sat in silence processing the event that had just transpired.

The mirror tried its best to piece its thoughts on the proceedings together. Unfortunately it found that much like itself, its thoughts were similarly shattered into several dozen pieces. Finding itself unable to process what it might possibly be a snide comment on the goings on, it instead resigned itself to a bitter silence and tried not to think of anything at all for fear of having the words jumbled into a meaningless heap. Having a broken train of thought seemed almost more woeful than actually being broken to the mirror, or at least that is what it gathered from the muddled cornucopia of ideas floating among its shards.

Meanwhile out in the hall Elphaba could only hear the dull thunk of her boot heels against the floor as she walked. Even though the air in the hall was considerably more bearable the air inside the room, it still seemed to drag her shoulders down. By the time she'd reached the end of the hall the tall girl could hardly help but slouch against the wall for support.

"Galinda you twit. . ."


End file.
